


All these godamn butterflies should pay rent or something

by QuantumInk



Series: im lying to you, high school actually sucks [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humanstuck, I made everyone trans because fk it this is my self indulgent very gay au, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Set in the middle of The Dating Game, There's a nonbinary Nepeta cameo, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumInk/pseuds/QuantumInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas wears jackets two sizes too big, runs his hands through your hair when you watch movies together, and you just might be feeling a bit of the l word.</p><p>No, you don't mean lesbians, but they're probably feeling each other up in the living room.</p><p>(aka a series of drabbles and just ask him out already)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All these godamn butterflies should pay rent or something

**Author's Note:**

> Oops someone tiped over the trash can and the garbage fell out. 
> 
> I stopped editing in the middle which I'm probably going to regret but all well I'll fix it later. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on my last story, you make me feel things in my cold dead soul. 
> 
> Warning #mentions of periods #this is really gay #and really bad #and probably ooc but I do what I want with my life

He punched you in the face the first time you met, so it's only fair you got him back.

Well, not really you suppose, and not on purpose either.  It just so happens that the footballs in the gym are cement bricks in disguise, and Karkat Vantas isn't as good at football as he thought he was.  The hallways are empty, except for the occasional person cutting class.  Karkat is trying not to bleed all over your arm as he holds the shirt to his nose tighter because he knows the sight of blood makes you nauseous.  You grip his arm tighter as he wobbles a bit, and there's a flutter in your stomach.

Must have been the weird chicken at school today.

"This shirt smells like ass.  Y'know Dave, I'm going to get Terezi to sue your ass, legal contracts and everything, if you gave me a concussion."  He grumbles, leaning more of his body weight on you.

"Sorry dude, but I don't think my ass has legal standing in court yet."  You snicker.  "Maybe that should be our next project.  Take the world by storm.   _Ass rights_."

"Don't sass me young man."

"Dude we're the same age."

"Shut up!  Fuck off Dave."  He says, grinning as he flips you off with both hands.  And when he pushes you, you both tumble over, a heap of tangled limbs and laughing loudly.

 

(you think for a moment; he's really pretty even holding a lumpy ice pack to his face with a grumpy expression, he's really pretty and there must have been something wrong with that chicken you think.  you let him doodle dicks on your arm that day as you chat about nothing in particular)

 

 

+++

 

 

He ends up at your house the third time in a week after another fight with his brother.  You know because your phone blew up right after.  

 

CG: JUST BECAUSE HES IN CHARGE WHILE DADS GONE DOESNT GIVE THE IDIOT THE RIGHT TO BE AN INSUFFERABLE DICK WEASEL

TG: lmao did you call him a dick weasel to his face

CG: NO...

CG: MAYBE

TG: just come over already im bored

 

Perks of being insomniac buddies, you think.  

Prose sends you downstairs with a sleepy wave as she stumbles back to bed.  You roll your way out from under your cocoon of blankets and take your time to walk down the winding staircase. Karkat is there, impatiently fidgeting when you unlock the door.

"Hey.  Took you long enough."  He starts, then stiffens.  "Um sorry if this is uh, actually I'm an idiot I think I'm just going to..."  He points out the door and turns.

"Dude."  You say as you grab his hand.  You tug him inside with his bag as you lead him upstairs by the arm.  Even though he's been in your house. Many times. Rose is standing in the doorway with a mug of steaming tea, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly, but she doesn't comment when your hands are still linked together.   "You're always welcome here.  How many times do I have to say that?"  You ramble.  "This is like Lalonde's home for strays, but only cats and children because those are the only thing Mom Lalonde pretends not to notice."  You flip the light switch on and your eyes burn a little without your sunglasses.

 

(his hand is warm and he makes an offhand comment about how cold it is.  you tell him together you make homostasis because gay jokes are a thing you can do now.  it's okay.  you're okay.  he tells you you're a fucking idiot that was an awful joke and throws his sweaty binder at your face.)

 

Your pulse does the flippy thing once, then twice, and then you lose count.

 

 

+++

 

 

It rains during band practice, fat, wet droplets that don't stop even when the sun peaks out through the clouds. They soak through the ground, turning the land soft and moist.

There's running and a bit of screaming as everyone rushes for cover to save their instruments. You do too, throwing your jacket over your drums in a desperate attempt to keep them dry.

You set them down carefully, tell your friend Nepeta next to you, "Hey dude can you watch my drums."

"Will do!" They smile cheerfully.

You jog back out into the freezing rain, where Karkat is, drowning in unrolled flags. You stop a take a moment to laugh, before reaching down to grab a good sized armful yourself.

Nepeta, the great person that they are helps carry in your drums when practice ends early. They hum cheerful tunes as they walk along side you and Karkat and you beatbox along. You thank them, and boldly ask them when they're going to make a move on Jade yet as they blush, flapping their hands in embarrassment. Karkat drags you away by the drum carrier as you mouth _"he totally ships it."_

You stay an extra few minutes to help the guard lay out their flags to dry, but it's mostly so you can talk to Karkat. By the end you're shivering, and some of them are giving you looks as your mind wanders back to lunch with Rose.

"Idiot. You're going to catch a stupid cold." Karkat says. Fabric hits you in the face; his jacket, the dark grey one three sizes to big and where his fingers have torn holes through the sleeves.

It fits you like it fits him; not so perfectly but it's warm and still smells like him and the butterflies have taken up permanent residence in your stomach. Maybe they've started a band and business is booming in a butterfly run cafe. Yes sir only the best shares of land in these parts, right in the heart of Dave's gut. You should really start charging them rent or something. You would make enough money to be able to start a small economy, run by you, the single dictator until the butterflies hold a revolution.

The ground sparkles, sunlight reflecting off water when you leave together. A week later, and despite the fact that you see each other every day, you may have "forgotten" to give it back.

 

 

+++

 

 

Your gut hits you with another wave of pain, thinks it can push you around like some soccer mom at a retail store- ow. It's been shark week in the Lalonde house, and everyone, including you is having a shit-tastic time. It's not always this bad, but right now, it sucks. Combined with the extra wave of dysphoria, you are having a fun time. Fun. So much fun. (Pain. So much pain.)

(you hope you don't pass out again; the first time was embarrassing embarrassing enough for a lifetime)

The substitute teacher misgenders you for the fourth time of the day when you ask for a bathroom pass.

You breathe. She doesn't know any better. You breathe again.

"Its sir, miss." You correct her. Again. Your teeth grit, the pressure in the back of your head increases. You smile politely, the pass crumpled in your grip. Then you leave.

And that's where you spend the rest of the period, hunched over in pain on a toilet in the men's restroom, playing Angry Birds. Karkat seeks you out when you don't come to lunch, and you remember _oh yeah_ , regular meals are a thing. Looks like you just forgot. Again.

He drags you out, cussing; men's bathrooms make him nervous and then drags you home with him after school.

You end up on the red couch in his living room, with a movie in for the millionth time. In fact, there is more likely than not, a permanent butt crease embedded in it as a memento to the hours of movie watching you have done on this very couch. It's small, but cushioned and fuzzy, and makes you think of the words like home.

Karkat comes back and tucked under his arm is a DVD case, romance of course, what else? In both hands he has two spoons and a tub of chocolate flavored ice cream and a hot water bottle and sometimes you think about kissing him.

Or more than sometimes. You cough. But no homo of course.

(or maybe all the homo, everyone tells you stop being such a masochist)

You lean on him, so you can reach the ice cream of course. Your insides flutter, and it's probably not the cramps.

The combined stomach of the both of you only manage to eat half the tub, and by the time The actors face turns into credits, you're heavy with sleep. The lights are dim and warm and the sounds softly buzz through your head like white noise. His hands are slowly combing through your hair, twirling the strands loosely around his fingers before you blink and drift unconscious.

(His dad comes home just in time to save the ice cream, and both of you from back pain with a stern lecture about binding while sleeping)

 

 

+++

 

 

("Rose. Rose."

"What is it this time Dave?" She sighs.

"I'm having a gay crisis, _hypothetically._ In fact I think it's, hypothetically speaking, a gay for my best friend crisis."

"And you thought that, sorry, hypothetically, coming to the nearest gay person would solve it."

"No, well but-"

"Look Dave, I appreciate the open offer to pick apart your brain, but as you know, most couples relationships are build on something called, communication." She does the rainbow hands with it.

"And I'm not sure Karkat would mind too much. Just my opinion." Says Kanaya. "Hypothetically speaking of course. Now I'd like to continue what I was doing before. Like hypothetically making out with my girlfriend." Kanaya straight deadpans the entire breath and gestures to Rose who is sitting on her lap.

"Who said anything about Karkat! I'm just gonna- yeah.")

 

 

+++

The butterflies choose their revolution date on a sunny Saturday. 

 

"Karkat." He's in your room, lying face down on your bed.

"What. What Dave. Can't you see in trying to have an existential crisis and smother myself in peace." He snaps.

Okay. So bad day. Maybe. Naw. You're not gonna wimp out of this one.

(you won't let yourself)

"Um..."

"Yeah?" He says, softer this time as he looks at you in concern.

"I'm having a boy crisis." You blurt.

He turns, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you already had this talk with multiple people. It's okay that you like boys, its okay to be bi, its okay and doesn't make you any less than a man."

"Yeah. But I'm having a crisis about boys. In fact, one boy in particular." You say. He's now sitting up on the bed, giving you a perplexed look. You should probably stop the rambling. Probably. Your going to.

"I'm having a boy crisis about one guy in particular."

He looks at you expectantly, like _I'm not a very patient man, get to the fucking point Dave._

 _"KarkatIlikeyou."_ You blurt.

"What."

"I. Like. You." You say more slowly, waving your arms for emphasis. Your heart is pounding a million miles and hour and could probably pop out of your chest at any moment if he doesn't just say something.

 _"What."_ He blinks in surprise.

"As in more than I friend I want to kiss you on the lips romantically in the sunlight I like you."

"Oh." His confused look turns into a widening grin. "Don't be alarmed, but I kind of want to kiss you in a romantic way under the stars too."

"Cool."  You smile.

(its not everyday someone renders resident loudmouth Karkat Vantas speechless, although he can't seem to use his words when he asks to hold your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck blog where I ramble to myself and reblog nice art and am an awkward nerd.  
> [@seer-of-derse](http://www.seer-of-derse.tumblr.com)
> 
> Drabbles because I can't write an entire scene to save my ass. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (For a sad person, I sure do write a lot of happy things)


End file.
